


Close Encounters of the Confessor Kind

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://seeker-kinkmeme.livejournal.com">seeker_kinkmeme</a>, prompt <i>Kahlan cums from a kiss.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounters of the Confessor Kind

It’s a kiss after a battle, and those are always the most intense. When their blood is running hot, when Richard’s clothes are streaked with dirt and blood and Kahlan’s chest is shining with sweat as she pants. The kiss says I’m so glad you’re alive, the kiss murmurs I love you so much, and it whispers fighting with you really turns me on.

Zedd is disposing of corpses with billowing Wizard’s Fire, Cara is securing their horses, and Richard and Kahlan are lost in each other mere yards away. It’s Kahlan that presses Richard up against a great old oak, her mouth on his like she’s starving for him, but it’s Richard’s tongue that’s hard in Kahlan’s mouth. And Kahlan feels him, greets him with her own tongue, and the sheer knowledge that a part of him is in her at all makes her arousal spike dangerously. She cups his neck, pressing, pressing with her mouth, with her tongue, and she’s making these humming noises of yearning and didn’t even realize it.

Richard’s hands are high at her sides, his thumbs digging into her soft breasts. Then they slide lower, slipping down across her back, cupping her ass, holding her hips, and Kahlan is obviously dreaming because she’s thought so very often of his hands on her like this. He holds her to him, wraps an arm tight around her back, cradles her skull and licks into her mouth, and Kahlan’s body is doing something very dangerous very fast. Her tongue slows against his. Surely this can’t. Her hips jerk a little of their own accord, twisting against Richard’s groin, where he is hard and pressed against her.

Kahlan tilts her head back, eyes wide. She can’t stop it. She pushes away from him, desperate and sudden, trembling on her feet as she comes, horribly unsure of what to do with her hands – she wants to touch herself so very badly. It feels really good, but she knows Richard is watching her and she hates that all she can look at is the strong bulge in his trousers as she comes down.

“Did you just…” Richard trails off.

Kahlan bites her lip, smiles nervously, half turns away. Hooks a bit of hair behind her ear. “No,” she says, voice shaky and small. “What?”

“Your eyes were black,” Richard says, and she can hear the smile in his voice.

Kahlan sighs and looks at him, at the mischief and concern battling in his brown eyes. She promptly embraces him, burying her face in his neck where she groans from embarrassment. Richard strokes her hair, and holds her. They kiss then, just once, and Kahlan realizes how tender her lips are. “And we’ll stop there,” Richard declares. Kahlan smiles sheepishly and nods.


End file.
